


Orientated

by Xx_Yvonne_xX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Yvonne_xX/pseuds/Xx_Yvonne_xX
Summary: Originally, Lapis had been more than thrilled to find out Navy Lapis's plan to join them at Little Homeschool. But after a few events which involved the destruction of even the temple, she becomes a little more than suspicious on who was behind the act.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Navy Lapis
Kudos: 8





	Orientated

Life at Little Homeschool was simple.

Of course, it hadn't been that easy for Lapis to say when she had been struggling to cope with the overwhelming influx of gems at first. But slowly, while sticking with mostly gems like Bismuth and Peridot (and, occasionally, the gems around Steven that she's grown to appreciate much, much more), she had learnt to accept the presence of others who were learning like she was. 

Awkward conversations between her and others taught her to keep her distance. "How come I've never saw you on Homeworld?" They'd ask, bringing her back to a swirl of memories from the past. Sometimes it accompanied a few apologies regarding her backstory, sometimes they were just too dense to figure out how tough it had been for her. 

But it was okay.

It had been getting better now, and there wasn't anyone forcing her to indulge in meaningless little conversations where it would only lead to one dark backstory or another. 

It had been hard to be here, of course. There's always been the fear that would control her every act before. But it had been even harder to leave-- the guilt would haunt her whenever she saw every one of Steven's upset expressions if she even contemplated the option of leaving.

That's why she had been so happy to see Navy Lapis join her. She had looked so nervous, so afraid, so _insecure_ as she arrived. It reminded her of her past self, of the mirror, of the countless days of pending for help. But it didn't have to be-- because she was _here_. She was here with _them_. She was just like her, and she was trying, too.

And that was enough.

* * *

The first day, she had watched as Steven brought Navy Lapis to join the dancing club -- a group that consists of completely different gems passionate about the activity. Of course, the gems had been quick to make her feel welcome, making sure not to make this seem weird or judgemental with all of them having their own method of dancing. 

She'd stared while the other Lapis tried moving to the tempo of the music, her nervous expression melting away slowly as she inched towards a more comfortable pace for herself. Following the soft beat, she flowed in the dance, spinning in delicate circles and letting her dark dress billow out around her. Within moments, gems had turned to stare, slowing down their movements, rapt on watching. 

It was almost like there was a special light surrounding her as she moved. While she had been guarded and awkward verbally and physically, her confidence seemed to shine through vibrantly with every step according to the music. Lapis gazed as she moved to the music filling the small club-- Despite the sound quality being slightly bad with the crackling from the radio, it was almost like she hardly noticed. 

"...!" 

Opening her eyes, Navy Lapis slows, her movements coming to a halt abruptly as she noticed the lack of movement around her as well as their awed expressions. Her freckled cheeks are suddenly kissed a cute, deep blue as the gems surrounding her gives encouraging remarks. She raised her hands, in denial of her striking performance, thanking them for their kind remarks. 

Turning to the side, her blush deepens even further as she notices Lapis staring from a distance. 

... Whatever, she supposed she had nothing to lose.

Spreading her wings, Lapis flies down and lands gracefully in front of the crowd, her eyes still on the other as she grinned. "Hey."

"Hey." A pause. "I didn't see you there just now."

"Well, I _did_ see how talented you were, so don't stop now," She chuckled, something she's still getting used to. Extending a hand, she reached out to her.

"Wanna dance?"

* * *

The slow music twirled like thread around them.

Lapis begun moving slowly according to what she thought was right, hearing Navy Lapis inhale shakily before shutting her eyes. She concealed her nervousness in front of the crowd, starting to move a little robotically, her actions slow and obviously displaying how tense she was. Noticing her visible discomfort, Lapis tugged on her arm, nodding at her with a confident smile.

She could see the setting sun from here, with the brightness shrouding the place in the hue of a light orange. She watched as the confusion in Navy Lapis's eyes melted away into one of determination, could've sworn she saw her smile back briefly before taking on a bolder dance move, closing her eyes and swaying to the music. 

It was almost like she was flowing in graceful arcs with her limbs constantly in motion, painting a wondrous picture that's entirely different in meaning in the eyes of its beholder as the music soared through strongly. 

Opening her eyes when the music has finished, Navy Lapis shoots her a look, with a wicked grin on her face that's almost like a knowing smirk. 

Scratch whatever she said about life being simple here.

She thinks she's just found a new challenge.


End file.
